A Relaxing Lesson
by lunatrancy
Summary: Eren decides to relax for a while. And Levi walks in on him doing some very naughty things. So he decides to give Eren a little lesson. LevixEren. Well...mostly Eren doing things and Levi watching. And instructing.


Eren flopped down on his bed, putting his hands behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling. It had been a long day and he was ready to relax as much as he could. He had a bloodied nose, from where Levi had punched him, and it was still rather sore.

A very corrective punch, but one nonetheless.

Eren kicked off his boots and threw his jacket over the end of his bed. He started to remove his shirt and stopped, chewing his lip.

Thinking back to being hit…

He wasn't a masochist. Or a sadist. Or anything. Maybe…Pain wasn't something he sought after. It just happened that way. And the way Levi went about it, well, it was hardly fair for the receiving end. There was no sexual motive behind it. Never. But Levi was just firm and confident in his actions. And everyone could see that.

And it was the confidence that was so unfairly appealing. That stupid, stone cold confidence and careless disregard for whoever was getting hit or yelled out or whatever.

"Fuck…I may be a masochist," Eren muttered with a shudder.

Eren looked at the closed door of his room; a spare room he often used to rest in when he wasn't locked up in that cold dungeon. He bit his lip again and slowly unbuttoned his own pants, slipping his hand inside. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as he slipped his fingers over his half-hard member. He gave himself a little squeeze before fully stroking himself.

He needed this. A moment of quiet and relaxation to himself; although he really couldn't complain if Levi was helping him with this either.

So he thought about the lance corporal and that firm expression he always wore. The way his body moved and how he looked without his clothes. The way he ordered everyone around…

"Ahh—shit…," Eren softly moaned, moving his hand faster. He slowly moved his hips, grabbing at the sheets of his bed with his other hand. He kept his eyes closed, pretending it was Levi who had him, who was torturing him with pleasure. "L-Levi…don't…stop…"

"Hm?"

Eren stopped moving. He opened his watery eyes and looked past his arched leg. He gazed up at a very amused, very calm, looking Levi at the end of his bed. He did not hear the door open or close. He did not hear the lance corporal moving or breathing or even possibly laughing—was it possible for him to laugh?! How long had he even been there? Did he hear it all? See it all?

"What?" Eren whined. He was in his same position, his hand still down his pants; his other hand still gripping the sheets.

"You were calling my name. I assumed you wanted something."

Eren watched him, dumbfounded. He shook his head, feeling his cheeks flush. He slowly turned, closing his legs and facing away from Levi's gaze. "I-I didn't want anything, sir. I'm sorry."

"So you called my name for no reason at all?"

Eren nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Levi snapped his fingers. "Take your fucking pants off."

"B-But…"

"Are you arguing, you little dog?"

Eren removed his hand with a pained moan and shook his head.

"N-No sir," Eren said. He sat up and first removed the straps on his legs, the ones used to hold his maneuver gear. He let them fall to the floor before working on his pants. His kept his face down, hiding the flush on his cheeks as he let his pants and underwear fall onto the floor next.

He was quiet and kept his legs closed, waiting for Levi's next instruction.

"Isn't that better?"

Eren glanced up at him cautiously. "Better?"

"You had your hands down your pants. Isn't it better this way?"

Eren swallowed hard and nodded. "Y-Yes…"

"Good. Continue."

"You want me to…"

"Yes."

Levi did not look up from his hands; he was casually picking at his nails as though he was talking about the weather.

"Well?"

Eren reached back between his legs, slowly wrapping his fingers around himself again. He started to stroke himself; Levi still watching. Eren bit his lip and kept his eyes down.

"Lie down and do it," Levi said. "And keep your legs open."

Eren held in a squeak.

"S-Sir…you can't be s-serious I mean…you can't—"

Levi turned and walked over to the bed, grabbing Eren by the hair. He slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on Eren's cheek.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Levi snapped. Eren jumped, swallowing hard. Levi trailed a cold finger along Eren's jaw line and pulled away. Eren fell back onto the bed, his cheeks flushed red and burning from that little slap. "Do it."

Eren did as he was told, Levi walking back to the end of the bed to lean against the footboard. Eren closed his eyes again, his hand between his opened legs. He bit his lip as he squeezed himself, working himself, the thought of the corporal watching him at the back of his mind.

It definitely wasn't an awful thought either.

He was back to squirming on the bed, making soft moans, pumping and squeezing himself in every right way. And when he opened his eyes he saw Levi still standing there, still watching. He bit his lips and looked away, breathing harder.

"Oi, use your fingers."

Eren slowed down and looked back at Levi. He let his legs close a little and raised a tired eyebrow, his eyes glassed over.

"I…what…?"

"You heard me, dog. Use your fingers. Finger yourself."

Eren's eyes widened and he stopped moving all-together.

"But…how…?"

Levi pushed away from the footboard again and flopped down by Eren. He grabbed his subordinate's hand, taking his first two fingers and shoving them into his own mouth. Eren gasped as Levi sucked and nibbled his fingers.

"Consider this a favor," Levi said, moving his tongue between Eren's shaking fingers. "I don't know when the last time you washed your filthy hands was."

Eren honestly didn't know either but he was not concerned with his own hygiene. He was too enthralled with watching Levi suck his fingers and feeling the man's tongue loop and twirl over his calloused digits.

Levi pulled away slowly, a thin silver line of saliva between his lips and the tips of Eren's fingers. Levi smirked again and pushed Eren back.

"Do it now."

"W-Wha…"

Levi pushed Eren again, making sure he fell onto his back. He even pushed Eren's legs apart and held them apart.

"Do it. Finger your fucking ass."

Eren bit his lip and nodded. He rubbed his fingers together, feeling how slick they were and slipped them between his legs. Levi had done it to him plenty of times but doing it himself was tricky. Especially with the lance corporal watching him.

Eren prodded himself with one finger and slowly slipped it inside. He shuddered and pushed it in as deep as he could make it go. He moaned out loud, not even trying to keep it inside. He moved that one finger in and out before slowly adding a second. He grabbed at the bed again, gasping as that familiar blur between pleasure and pain overtook him.

He started to move his fingers around, slowly gaining speed with each sensual twist. He reached between his legs with his other hand, stroking his cock again. He felt hands on his thighs and glanced down at the corporal; Levi was holding his legs apart, making sure he couldn't close them again.

And watching. Fuck, he was _watching_ . Every little move. Every little breath. Every little twitch. Levi was watching with that cold expression, like it was an everyday thing to see.

Eren cried out again, his entire body shaking. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take Levi holding his legs and him looking down on him with those burning eyes. Eren jerked forward and pulled his fingers out as he came. He dirtied his own hand, his entire body convulsing over and over again. He turned, forcing his legs out of Levi's grip and closed them as he shot his last hot load onto the bed.

He whimpered a little as Levi placed a light kiss to his hip. His mind was spinning. His body was burning. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the wall, feeling Levi move around behind him. Eren shuddered as Levi placed another kiss to his shoulder.

"Aren't you glad you obeyed? You can learn a lot when you listen," Levi said into Eren's hair. Eren shivered at his voice and turned a little, attempting to place a kiss to the corporal's lips.

Levi suddenly slapped his hand against Eren's ass, grabbing at the muscle. Eren screamed at the sudden slap and the pain it caused to the sore area.

"But more importantly, I want you to remember, you are _mine_, Jaeger, and no one should touch you. And know that no matter what you do to yourself, it will never—_never_—be as good as me."

Levi trailed his hand along Eren's body; and Eren leaned back against him, looking up at him. Eren cautiously reached up and gently tangled his hand in Levi's hair, tugging him closer.

"You should prove it, _sir_," Eren muttered against Levi's lips before kissing him.

It was a gentle kiss. A long, lingering one. Levi slipped his hand higher up Eren's body, pushing up his shirt, toying with his nipples.

"You're challenging your superior again," Levi said, breaking the kiss. "I'll teach you to hold your tongue."

He pulled away and pushed Eren onto his back again, pinning his hands above his head. As much as Eren enjoyed his alone time, he was finally getting his alone time with Levi.

That was, after all, how he wanted to relax to begin with.


End file.
